utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Aino Erufu
|- | colspan="6" | NAME INTERPRETATION: 'Aino Erufu - Elf of Love or Love of Elf. Aino - Finnish girl(s) name, means "love" in Japanese. Erufu - means elf in Japanese. |- | colspan="6" |'TYPE: FINloid, Polarloid - (FINloid) Published in Finland. MODEL: FIN06 |- | style="text-align:center;" |'GENDER' |'Female' | style="text-align:center;" |'VOICE RANGE' |A#3 - F#5 | style="text-align:center;" |'RELATED CHARACTERS' | Kazeyama Windy (Fellow FINloid) Tokane Aki (Lover, Boyfriend) Tokane Kiia (Biggest Rival) Alexander (Brother) Tartsukka (mother) Linda Midorine (friend) |- | style="text-align:center;" |'AGE' |13 | style="text-align:center;" |'GENRE' |Any | style="text-align:center;" |'HOMEPAGE' |'Link. ' |- | style="text-align:center;" |'WEIGHT' |Secret! | style="text-align:center;" |'CHARACTER ITEM' |Finland's flag, a stuffed toy of polar bear, the bag and hand puppets. | style="text-align:center;" |'CREATOR' |Hellkitty112 /Littlemochi |- | style="text-align:center;" |'HEIGHT' |150 cm | style="text-align:center;" |'VOICE SOURCE' |Hellkitty112/Littlemochi | style="text-align:center;" |'PICTURE LINK LIST' |Deviantart |- | style="text-align:center;" |'BIRTHDAY' |6th of December | style="text-align:center;" |'LIKES' |''Polar Bears, Salmiakki (Finnish candy), Snow, Ice Hockey, Books, Horror, Pastel Goth, Stuffed Toys, poisoning, to be alone.'' | style="text-align:center;" |'MEDIA LIST' |YouTube |- | style="text-align:center;" |'RELEASE DATE' |15.11.2013 , 9th of June, 2014 | style="text-align:center;" |'DISLIKES' |Bullies, Wake up for no reason, somebody mocks her elf ears, her creator (LittleMochi), other girls. | style="text-align:center;" |'SIGNATURE SONG' |Error, Tsumi To Batsu, Circus Monster , Don't go. |- | colspan="6" | PERSONALITY + STORY : Really she's kuudere, but she just wants to make all happy and smiley, so that's why she's being hyper active and cute (ACT2). Really she would like to be alone, and she's quiet elf girl, who loves winter, nature and Aki-kun. Quite a hyper-active girl. Tries to be cute, all of the time, that peoples could call her as "Aino-chan is so kawaii!". She loves sweets, hugging , and all kind of childish things. She often speaks trough the hand puppets, and the hand puppets are suppose mean Aino and Aki. She's little bit jealous for Aki all of time, and she hates it when Aki even speaks to other girls. Even she tries to be cute (all of the time), in deep inside of her, she's brutal and sadistic psychopath , who could kill anybody, that she could keep Aki her own. She poisons the girls , and sometimes she slice them to trash bags, and drown them to the nearest lake of her house. Nobody, even polices haven't found the corpses never. She has some kind of affection for Polar Bears. Some peoples says , that she has been polar bear, but she has just transformed to elf uniform, but nobody, even Aki doesn't know who she's and where she has came from. |} ACT 1, VCV Supplemental Information : Hair color: Blond Headgear: ''' Blue Beret with usb '''Eye color: Blue Earphones: None Clothes : '''White, blue, black '''Nationality/Race : ''UNKNOWN'', peoples believe that she would be from Finland. Personal quotes : "Moi, moi!" or "I'd like to be alone...." "Moi, moi! means in Finnish "bye, bye" or "Hi". Character Items : '''Finland's Flag, Bow '''Dere : Yangire/Kuudere ACT 2 CHILDISH/lapsi CV APPEND Supplemental Information : Hair color: Blond Headgear: ''' Polar bear's ears, and blue bow with a little star '''Eye color: Blue Earphones: None Dress: White/Blue/Pink Nationality/Race : ''UNKNOWN'', peoples believe that she would be from Finland. Personal quote : "Moi, moi!" or Nice to meet you, my name's Aino! " Aki-kuuuuun~~ YOU'LL ALWAYS LOVE ME HIHI" "You don't have permission to leave me alone!" "Moi, moi! means in Finnish "bye, bye" or "Hi". Character Items : '''Finland's Flag, Stuffed toy of polar bear and hand puppets. '''Dere : Yangire/Yandere Her references are here. ACT3 Sleepy/uninen APPEND Supplemental Information : Hair color: Blond, short Headgear: '''pajama hat with an eye '''Eye color: Blue Earphones: None Dress: white and blue Nationality/Race : ''UNKNOWN'', peoples believe that she would be from Finland. Personal quotes : "I'm little bit tired right now, so good night~" Moi, moi!" "Moi, moi! means "Hi" or "Bye bye" in Finnish. Character Items : '''Finland's Flag, Stuffed toy of a star, knife and axe with bow. '''Dere : Yangire/Kuudere Her references are here. Voice Configuration : ACT1 Downloads : Version 1, oto by RUINOID : SAMPLE , LINK (has only oto, replace it)Version 2, oto by Adlez27 : LINK CHILDISH CV APPEND Downloads :'' ' Version 1, '''oto by FakeTsuki' : SAMPLE , LINK Version 2, oto by Catlione : SAMPLE , LINK Version 3, oto by Madlilium : SAMPLE , LINK '''''ACT3 Sleepy CV Append Downloads : Version 1,' oto by amazinggoddes?' : LINK Version 2, oto by Lunamageice? : SAMPLE , LINK ACT4 VCV MAIN Voice Download : Version 1, oto by Ryan-kun12 : SAMPLE , LINK 'REVIEWS OF THE VOICEBANKS : ' ''ACT1 :'' "Little bit hard to use for beginners. And btw she sounds little bit Kaai Yuki xD" and "'Her pronunciation is not good, but it's okay, if she's Finnish.". Her pronunciation is not the best in this voicebank. Many persons said, that her voice reminds of Kaai Yuki's voice. This voicebank has recorded with Nokia C5-03 phone. ''CHILDISH CV APPEND :'' Aino's childish cv append's testers said, that Aino has high quality cv voicebank, example : "It's really easy to use " and " Her pronunciation is really good ". Her cv voicebank is really easy to use, and it's meant for beginners. This voicebank has recorded with Blue Snowball. Lipsync models : BETA Childish CV Lipsync model by YuiHyde : DOWNLOAD Childish CV Lipsync model by makeydev : SAMPLE,' DOWNLOAD' Sleepy CV Lipsync model by makeydev : DOWNLOAD Childish CV/VCV MAIN Lipsync model by Catlione/Ren : DOWNLOAD Please credit the models's makers when you're using them! MMD models: Childish CV Append MMD Model by khftw : LINK Usage Clause : *Do not claim the character or voicebank as your own. *Follow the UTAU Terms of Service when using Aino. *(Not strictly enforced but please do) Credit Hellkitty112 as the owner of this UTAU. *R-18 is allowed, but not preferred, as Aino is underaged. *Do not make content with Aino that discriminates against race, sex, religion, etc. *Contact to chocolate00panda@gmail.com if you would like to use Aino for commercial works. Category:Female voicers Category:Voicebanks from Finland Category:Female UTAUloid Category:Finland Category:Young UTAUloid Category:Cute Category:Polarloid Category:2014 Utau Category:Yandere UTAUloid Category:UTAUs with CV voicebanks Category:Elf Category:Finnish Utauloids Category:Finnish Category:Lipsync model Category:Kuudere Category:Official Character Profiles Category:Romaji encoded UTAUloids Category:Overseas Voicebanks Category:UTAU Voicebanks Category:MMD UTAU Category:Voicebanks from Europe Category:Europe Category:Voicebanks from the EU Category:UTAUs with VCV voicebanks Category:VCV Category:VCV Banks Category:VCV + CV voicebanks Category:Hiragana Encoded UTAUloids Category:Romaji Voicebank Category:Romaji alias Category:Yangire Category:Yandere Category:Yandere UTAU Category:Collective UTAUloids Category:Collective single language UTAUloids from Finland Category:Nordic Category:UTAU-self Category:Profile pages needing cleanup